


The Fall of Tom Marvolo Riddle

by TosMichiyo



Series: Fallen Angels [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angels, Fallen Angels, M/M, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle, a Light Angel who got a second chance, hides a darker secret than anyone ever knew. Voldemort uses this secret and Tom’s growing feelings for his partner, Harry Potter against him.<br/>Such tempting words, such promises, such poison filled words Voldemort said. Yet why would Tom deny himself something that he wanted? Didn’t he always get what he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to thank everyone for the nice comments, kudos and so on, on ‘How does it feel to fall, my precious angel?’!!
> 
> Secondly this story might not make much sense if you haven't read that first I think :S?
> 
> Honestly I was amazed by how many people actually wanted me to continue it o.o…  
> I feel kind of pressured by all the good comments, so I hope I don’t let any of you down :).
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway I have been writing a lot… and this story certainly became longer than I thought it would XD…. I seriously kept adding stuff and stuff and more stuff o.o  
> Therefore it has 2 chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway enough about that :).  
> Hope you all enjoy ^-^! And all mistakes are my own!  
> If anyone would like to beta-read this story and the continuation of it, I would be very happy ^-^.  
> Can send me either an email(is on my profile) or just leave a comment if you want to beta-read it :).
> 
> And cya next update :)!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit:  
> Clarisse(transnymphtaire) made some beautiful fanart for this series ^-^. Thank you so much :D! You can check it out, by the link below :).  
> http://agendertomriddle.tumblr.com/post/149983645416/how-does-it-feel-to-fall-my-precious-angel-by

### The Fall of Tom Marvolo Riddle:

They say that death is inevitable. We all die one way or another. Yet some people never completely pass on. 

They chose to remain, because of their attachments of the living world, or because they cannot move on. They become angels, either Dark or Light. Those with the purest of hearts become Light Angels and those which have a tainted heart become Dark Angels.

Once in a while there is someone who doesn’t quite belong to either side. They are either giving a second chance as a Light Angel, or if they don’t deserve it they are doomed to become a Dark Angel. 

Tom Riddle was such an angel; he was giving a second chance. For Albus Dumbledore believed that he was truly shaped by his bad surroundings. 

Tom knew however, fate was cruel; fate would always be cruel, even now in death it was cruel…

 

Tom sat up with a gasp, his hand going to his chest, his heart was pounding. He closed his eyes but immediately opened them again, as he tried to relax his body and mind. It was in the past… He was fine now. 

He carded a hand through his tousled hair. Even though he was calming down he could still hear his voice echoing through his mind, _‘You are not my son!’_ followed by a loud gunshot. 

Tom knew it was that time of the year again. It was getting close to the day he actually died. Nightmares would haunt him the coming nights, at least till the second of November had passed…. 

Tom heard insistent knocking on his front door and sighed. He knew exactly who it could be at this time of the morning. He glanced towards his clock and noticed it was just past 3 am. He let out another sigh, knowing that he wouldn’t get anymore sleep this night anyway.

“Tom, are you alright!? I am coming in.” Harry’s voice sounded by his door and Tom froze, his eyes widening in disbelief. 

“Harry!” He screamed, as he quickly grabbed a cloak to at least cover up his body, considering he only slept in boxers and it wasn’t allowed to see someone else naked. “At least wait in the living room.” He warned the other angel. 

“Uhh... yes I am sorry. I will wait here.” Harry replied and Tom shook his head when he could hear that Harry sounded a bit ashamed. Harry Potter, his partner. How things had changed since they had been partnered together. 

Tom didn’t exactly leave a good first impression on the other Light Angel, but Harry had forgiven him for it and now 11 years later they had become great partners and Tom even dared to admit that Harry was his first real friend. 

Tom quickly dressed and went into the living room seeing Harry already sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hands. Harry smiled up at him and pointed towards the other cup of coffee on the table. “I made you some coffee too. Sorry, I didn’t wake you, did I?” 

“No… I had just woken up before you decided to bang on my door.” Tom replied still a bit annoyed at the time of the year and his nightmare. He sat down and muttered thanks as he grabbed the cup from the table. Tom took a small sip, but it was still too hot. Yet he kept the warm cup in his hands as he looked up to Harry, who was staring inside his own cup. “You alright?” He asked softly.

Harry sighed and looked up. “Guess so…” Harry muttered. Tom didn’t know much about how Harry had died… He never dared to ask and neither did Harry ask his story. Their life before this was in the past and the rules stated that they shouldn’t speak about their past life. 

Yet Tom knew that Harry had died on 31 October. “Didn’t get any sleep this night?” Tom asked, as he carefully tried another sip of his coffee. Harry just shook his head. Tom hummed as he stared in his own cup of coffee. 

Tom was kind of grateful for this all. It was only 2 years ago that Harry decided to tell him about the date he died and the reason why he was so restless as the end of October arrived. Tom had also admitted that he died on the second of November. Their partnership changed drastically after that. Both of them facing the kind of similar things during this time of the year brought them together. They started to spend more time with each other and got to know each other better. 

Never did Tom think that Dumbledore’s Golden Boy had a disregard for the rules, but he quickly found out that Harry didn’t like most rules either and actually hated his ‘fame’ and title. Especially because he only received it for walking away from the Dark Lord Voldemort. 

“Shall we go into London today?” Harry asked all of a sudden. Tom raised his eyebrow at his question. “What? No one will actually miss us…” Harry muttered with a shrug. 

Tom simply smiled as he too another sip and watched Harry over the rim of his cup. When he had swallowed he saw Harry actually glaring at him a bit. “Fine, we will go to London.” Tom said with a chuckle. 

When they had finished their coffee they slipped out through a portal that was unprotected and ventured into London. Harry knew about this portal, as did Tom and the two of them used it quite regularly. Tom had been quite shocked that Harry also knew about it. 

Harry smiled as they walked through the streets of London in the early morning. “Come on, Tom. Let’s race.” Harry said as he extended his wings. Harry pointed towards a big building in the distance. “Right to the top of that building.” 

As Tom saw Harry smile at him, almost pleading with those green eyes for him to say ‘yes’. Tom already found himself giving in. He sighed, but his lips turned upwards a bit. Tom stopped and Harry stopped next to him, a grin on Harry’s face. Tom knew it was Harry’s way of coping with it all. To just fly and let it all out and Tom could never say no, besides he needed some distraction as well. 

“On the count of three.” Tom said, as he also readied his wings to take flight. Harry crouched down a bit. “One…” Tom started the countdown, Harry leaned forward the green eyes focused on the big building in the distance. “Two…” Tom said, as he also looked towards the building and also crouched down a bit. He pushed his feet of the ground, flapping his wings and said. “Three.” 

Tom heard Harry gasp and could hear Harry call after him. “You cheater!” Tom only smirked as he flapped his wings and sped up, already knowing that Harry would win anyway. Harry’s speed when was different from all the other angels. 

And Tom was right as Harry flew next to him a few seconds later. Tom smirked at him. “It was a fair start. I still don’t have a chance.” 

“No, it was not!” Harry argued, but the smile on his face told otherwise. “See if you can keep up with me then, Tom!” Harry yelled as he moved forward at a quicker pace. 

Tom smiled as he increased his speed as well, but it was useless as Tom already saw Harry landing on the top of the building and the other Light Angel folded his wings as he grinned up at him. Tom shook his head with a small smile as he also landed. 

“Not that bad, Tom.” Harry said, as he moved towards the edge and looked towards the place where the sun was already rising. Tom silently followed him and saw how Harry sat down at the edge of the building. 

Tom stood behind him as he watched the sunrise, both of them were silent. Tom heard Harry humming a soft tune, which sounded kind of sad. Harry often hummed that tune; Tom believed it might have been a reminder of his living life.

“Come sit next to me, Tom. There is no reason to stay standing.” Harry said as he looked over his shoulder. Tom moved forward with a small sigh. He sat down at a respectable distance from the other Light Angel. “You know what I think on days like these?” Harry asked softly. 

“No…” Tom replied and he truly didn’t know. 

“I think that this time is the only thing that is truly important…” Harry said softly. “Not the past, nor the future. It is better to live your life day by day and forget the past, don’t you think so?” 

Tom saw Harry look up at him and for one second Tom though Harry could see right through him. Tom couldn’t keep eye contact and looked back towards the sunrise. “I think only the future is important. You can’t change your past, but you can change the future.” Tom replied. 

Harry frowned and also looked away. “You can’t ‘feel’ the future yet, neither do you know what the future will bring. But right here, right now you can feel everything…” Harry whispered. “That is why I think it is more important to live in the moment.” 

Tom thought about Harry’s words and knew that Harry had a point. “You might be right.” Tom admitted softly. They both became silent, as Tom thought about Harry’s words. Harry was right, yet at the same time he wasn’t. Harry was naïve in his way of thinking. 

The future could be changed, depending on the choices they made. That made the present time the most important after all Tom realized. He glanced sideways and noticed that Harry’s eyes seemed to be far away. The Light Angel seemed to be lost in his thoughts and Tom silently let him. 

After some time they slipped back into the Light World and Tom went inside his own house. Tomorrow was the 30st of October. Just one more day before Harry’s death day and him becoming an angel. 

In a way it was strange… Tom had never been fond of other people, not when he was alive and not when he made the decision to become an angel. Never before had he actually wanted to see someone else besides himself happy. He was selfish, always had been, but he simply didn’t care. People were selfish all the time and oh so cruel.

If he needed too, he would get always what he wanted. He often stole stuff from the other children of the Orphanage back then. It felt like a different lifetime, a different person. It was of course a different lifetime. But he realized that he had started to change… All because of Harry… 

 

##### Time-skip, 3 years later:

Tom waited at the corner of the street, just like he always did lately. His arms crossed over his chest as he regarded the humans walking past him, none of them even looking in his direction. Of course they didn’t. They couldn’t even see him. 

Tom couldn’t recall anymore how many years it had exactly been since he died and became a Light Angel. Many years had passed of that he was sure, honestly he just stopped counting. The only thing that mattered right now was this time. Right here and right now. 

It was now almost 5 years ago that he started to really change and it was 14 years ago when he was partnered with Harry. He didn’t keep his previous partners for that that long, because he often disregarded the rules. He went off on his own, worrying his partners. But they couldn’t keep him in the Light World either. They would have to lock him up or tie him down to manage that. 

Tom chuckled softly at that thought. Albus Dumbledore would never do that, he only got scolded, before he found himself once more with another partner.

Yet that all changed when he was partnered with Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore’s Golden Boy. Tom had inwardly cursed at this back then. He didn’t like the thought of it, even though he had never really spoken to the other angel. He knew enough tales of the Golden Boy. Harry was a saint amongst them, the purest of them all. 

Harry Potter had actually faced Voldemort once and the Light Angel had denied the Dark’s Lord advances. No one knew exactly what Voldemort had promised the boy, only Albus Dumbledore and Harry knew. But they didn’t speak about it at all. He knew why Albus decided to pair the two of them together; the elder Angel was hoping that Harry would be a good influence on him. 

Back then Tom had actually laughed at the way Albus was trying to change him. He didn’t think even the purest Angel of them all could truly change him. Oh, how wrong he had been… 

For the first time Tom found himself a friend and it felt so surreal at times. He became truly happy and Harry seemed to feel the same. 

Tom smiled, when he heard wings flapping close above him and he looked up. Harry smiled down at him as the Light Angel landed in front of him. “Tom.” Harry said, as he walked up to him. Tom let his arms fall to the side, seeing Harry smile brightly at him. 

“Hello, Harry.” Tom smiled. “Took you long enough.” Harry shook his head, but the smile remained on his face. 

“Got a bit caught up, sorry.” Harry answered sheepishly, while he rubbed the back of his head. Tom simply smiled at him. “Let’s go for a walk, shall we?” 

Tom nodded and they walked through the streets of London. Tom glanced sideways to the other as Harry silently walked next to him, humming a soft tune that Tom knew all too well by now. Tom’s lips turned upwards, it had been recently that Tom’s feeling had changed. He knew it was wrong, in so many ways. 

Harry didn’t even show any signs of wanting to be more than simply friends. Occasionally their hands touched while they walked, accidentally of course. And Harry would laugh a bit and a blush would appear on Harry’s face. Tom hated it… He hated that he wasn’t allowed to truly touch the other. He knew it was wrong and he ignored all those feelings. He buried them deep inside. He kept on acting and acting… 

They walked close to a school building when a young girl ran through the gates. She didn’t look where she ran as she was crying and she bumped straight into Tom, instead of walking through him. Tom stiffened and looked down as the girl stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. 

Harry stepped forward past Tom a bit and looked at the girl with confusion and shock. Tom then noticed several other children laughing at her. She sobbed a bit louder, but she still managed to open her eyes. When those silvery eyes looked at them, Tom knew she could see them. 

It only lasted a second as she got up and ran past them still crying, not watching out for the cars riding down the streets. Tom’s eyes widened as he heard a car brake abruptly and Harry already extended his wings. “Look out!” Harry screamed, as he flew forward going straight towards the girl who stood frozen in the middle of the street. 

“Harry!” Tom screamed, even though he knew the car wouldn’t be able to hit Harry. He still felt fear running through him. Death… Tom also opened his wings and flew after Harry, who had grabbed the girl from the street and pulled her down on the other side of the walkway. Tom was aware that his heart was pounding against his chest and he tried to slowly relax his beating heart. Harry was safe, as was the little girl.

The girl’s eyes were wide and other cars stopped, people coming out, while the blonde girl looked at them. Harry pulled back and eyed her. “Are you alright?” Harry asked her. Tom stopped next to Harry, as he also looked down at the girl. 

A human stepped right through them and Tom pulled Harry back by his shoulder and then immediately let go. They could hear the male asking if she was alright. She nodded, her eyes still staring at them. “Come…” Tom whispered, knowing they needed to leave. 

A male whispered. _‘You must have had a great Guardian Angel.’_ The young girl still seemed to be too shocked to speak, as she stared at Harry. 

Harry frowned slightly, but knowing that the girl was alright he nodded. When they walked back to the other side of the streets, Harry and Tom could see the other children also looked worried. Tom knew what had happened and he hated it. The young girl was being bullied and that is why she ran out on the streets. He briefly glared at the children still at the school grounds, knowing it was useless, considering they didn’t see his glare. 

Tom and Harry continued walking through the streets. “She could see us…” Harry muttered as they reached the park where they often rested by a large tree. Both of them knew how rare it was for a human to see and to be able to ‘touch’ an angel.

“She ran straight against me.” Tom said with a small frown. It felt strange, normally humans would just walk through them, to have such a little girl bump into him had felt… weird. 

Harry laughed at him and Tom scowled briefly at his partner. “You should have seen your look, Tom.” Harry said with a smile as they sat down against the tree. 

“Very funny, Harry.” Tom muttered, Harry simply continued laughing a bit and it made Tom smile a bit. They watched the humans in their daily interactions with each other. 

“It must have been strange…” Harry said after a while. 

“It was. It was very strange.” Tom replied. Tom saw a human throwing a ball, while the dog ran after it. He put his arms behind him, close to the tree, while he pulled his knees towards his chest. “Harry?” Tom started and Tom saw the other glance at him from the corner of his eyes, but Tom kept staring at humans in front of them. “Do you ever crave for any affection or… to want to touch some in a more intimate way?” Tom asked, his heart beating a bit louder as he felt quite stressed crossing such a line... 

And just like Tom had expected he felt and saw Harry tense at his words. Harry looked away, while he seemed thoughtful. “We are Light Angels… We are not allowed to touch one another in that way, Tom.” Harry replied. Tom inwardly groaned. That was just the reply everyone wanted to hear from Dumbledore’s Golden Boy. 

“Can I ask you something?” Tom questioned as he glanced towards Harry. Harry seemed reluctant, but nodded anyway. “What did Voldemort offer you?” Tom saw the emerald eyes widen and Harry immediately looked away. Tom frowned at his reactions. “You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want too.” Tom whispered softly, feeling like he had crossed another line he shouldn’t have crossed. 

Harry shook his head and sighed. “It was a long time ago, Tom…”Harry grimaced. “Even now I still remember his words, so seductive and so tempting. You have no idea how difficult it was.”

Tom looked away. “I think I can guess… No one ever was able to walk away from Voldemort.” Tom muttered slowly. Harry just nodded at his words. “It must have taken a lot of willpower to withstand his promises.”

“Indeed…” Harry said softly. They both became silence. “I wanted to give in, you know…” Harry whispered after a while, making Tom look up at him with shock. 

Harry smiled a bit. “I am just a simple angel, like all of you. I also have desires and things I want…” Harry whispered. Tom saw those green eyes looking at him sadly and it made something inside him freeze. He should not have brought it up, but he was curious about it. “Albus just decided that I couldn’t be influenced by him after that.” Harry looked towards the sky. “But I was… It took everything I had to run away and ignore his words. It took me one whole year to actually recover from it.” 

Tom frowned slightly. “I am sorry.” He said softly, but Harry shook his head and pulled his knees towards his chest. 

“Don’t be. You have the right to know, since you are my partner.” Harry smiled at him and Tom smiled back. They both relaxed again, yet both of them were lost in their own thoughts. 

“He knows your weaknesses…” Harry whispered after a while and Tom didn’t need to ask who Harry was speaking about. “He uses them against you. It is like he can see into your heart.” Harry’s voice sounded far away almost, like the green eyed angel was lost in his memories. Harry let out a deep sigh and whispered. “He offered me a lifetime back with my parents… He said he could bring them back. They have already passed on, neither became an angel…” 

Tom was shocked by this and looked over to Harry. Harry instead was staring at the ground in front of him. “My deepest desire back then was to know my real parents.” Harry sighed. “I hated my relatives were I lived with when I was still alive. My parents were killed when I was only one year old. Even in death I still wanted to speak to them, to see them…” 

Harry shook his head and traced with his fingers over his forehead, making Tom frown at the gesture. “The murderer left me alive, crying in the crib, while my bloodied dead parents lied in front of it.” 

Harry sat back and stretched his legs, staring at the sky now and let out a sigh. “My relatives believed I was a freak for surviving such an attack of a murderer and they hated me with a passion.” Harry chuckled softly, but it sounded hollow. “The only thing that was proof of my survival back then was a scar on my forehead. I was glad that it disappeared when I died.” Harry smiled sadly and looked up at him. “I never told any of my other partners this.”

Tom sighed and smiled back at him. “Don’t worry, Harry. It will be our little secret.” Tom said softly. Harry nodded and smiled at him. Tom knew, as did Harry that it wasn’t allowed to talk about their memories from when they were alive, so here was Dumbledore’s Golden Boy breaking another rule.

 

And it was only a few months after that conversation that Harry became more curious about Tom and as they sat near the tree once more Harry asked. “How did you die, Tom?” Tom tensed at his partner’s words and carefully looked up at Harry. Harry looked a bit guilty and blurted out. “I am sorry; I shouldn’t ask things like that.” Harry looked away and muttered. “Forget about it.” 

Tom let out a sigh and looked away, memories haunting his mind. “I was murdered…” He whispered after a while.

Both became silent, as they heard the people laughing and talking while walking through the park in front of them. “Same… the murderer of my parents found me.” Harry muttered and the green-eyed angel glanced up. “Can I ask who killed you?” 

Tom clenched his hands into fists, wondering if he should tell Harry about it. But he knew already so much more about Harry, so he decided to take the risk. “My own father…” He said coldly, making Harry tense slightly. 

“I am sorry about that…” Harry whispered. “How old were you? You look around 19 years, but I never knew for sure.” 

“I believe I had just turned 20…” Tom whispered, as he sat back. “I hope he burns in hell…” Tom stated. From the corner of his eyes he saw Harry frown at him. 

“He must have been an awful person if you say something like that…” Harry said slowly. Despite everything Tom was glad that Harry didn’t judge him for his harsh words. 

“He was. He left my mother to die… She died giving birth to me.” Tom whispered softly. 

“I am sorry, Tom.” Harry said softly and Tom’s eyes widened as he felt Harry put his hand atop his own. He stared down at it and then looked up at Harry’s face, but Harry was looking the other way. 

Tom could feel his heart beating louder and he felt all kinds of different feelings, slowly he turned his hand around and intertwined their fingers. He could hear Harry gasp slightly, before those fingers tightened briefly. 

It only lasted a mere second for Tom, before Harry pulled his hand away, knowing that they shouldn’t do something like this. Tom reluctantly let go, though he could still imagine the feeling of Harry’s hand in his own. And all of a sudden his hand felt cold and he craved once more to hold Harry’s hand in his own… 

 

##### 1 year later:

It was one year later when fate once more threw something at them. Tom and Harry walked through the streets when all of a sudden someone grabbed Harry’s white cloak. Tom who was walking next to the other angel, immediately turned around. Tom knew that his confusion and shock mirrored Harry’s. 

The young blonde girl slowly let go of the cloak, but still stared up at them. “You saved my life… you are a guardian angel, aren’t you?” The girl asked, her lips turned upwards in a dreamingly smile as she stared at them. 

“Uhh…” Harry said, and then glanced to Tom for help. Tom chuckled a bit. 

“We are not guardian angels, but we are angels.” Tom replied with a soft smile and Harry also smiled down at the girl. 

The girl blinked at them and Tom noticed some people looking at them strangely. “Come on.” Tom said, as he walked towards a safer place in the park. The girl happily skipped along with them, as they walked towards the tree. 

Tom and Harry both sat down and the girl sat down in front of them, cross-legged. “My name is Luna.” She said with a smile. “Do you have names, my angels?” 

“Yes, of course we have names.” Harry replied with a laugh. “My name is Harry, Harry Potter and this here is Tom Riddle.” Harry said as he pointed towards Tom, who smiled and nodded at the young girl. 

“Harry and Tom…” She whispered, looking back and forth between the two of them. “How come you feel darker than Harry, Tom?” She asked. She looked at Tom thoughtful.

Harry frowned and Tom tensed at her words. Tom saw Harry looking up at him and Tom shook his head slightly. He didn’t want to talk about it. He preferred to forget that part of his past. 

“No one is the same, Luna.” Harry replied softly. “Just like you are able to see us, other people aren’t.” Harry explained with a smile, unaware of the darker thoughts running through Tom’s mind. 

Tom finally gathered himself and regarded the girl carefully. She could certainly see a lot, despite how young she looked. “How old are you?” Tom asked all of a sudden. The blonde girl eyed him and then smiled. 

“I just turned 9.” She replied, smiling a bit at him, yet not as bright as when she would smile at Harry. Tom noticed she seemed a bit wary of him and he knew deep down he couldn’t blame her. 

They sat there for a while talking to the young girl, the girl explained how the people at school bullied her and how she hated it. How scared she had been when that car drove towards her. And she was happy that she met Harry again, her own angel. These words made Harry laugh and Tom smiled at them. 

Harry always had a weak spot for young children, he liked them a lot, and their innocence seemed to capture Harry. And it made something in Tom’s heart ache. Part of him knew what it was jealousy… He was jealous of all the people Harry looked at. But he ignored those parts of his mind. It simply couldn’t be. He should be content and happy to be Harry’s partner. After that one time that Harry had grabbed his hand, they never touched again... It made Tom realize that it might have been just pity that Harry had for him instead of wanting to be more than friends. 

And so Tom pushed all those thoughts away, while he listened to their conversations. Luna certainly was a bright girl for her age. Harry actually pitied her and told her that simply because she was unique and different; it only made her more special. 

Luna seemed to shine brighter at his words. “You’re unique, Luna. Never forget that.” Harry told her with a smile. The blonde girl nodded. A pleased smile on her face. 

“Thank you, my guardian Angel.” She said, with a bright smile. 

Harry blinked and then blushed a bit at the new title and Tom laughed at him, then Harry turned towards him and glared at the other angel. 

Tom just shook his head, a small smile still on his face. “You better protect her, Guardian Angel.” Tom teased him. 

Harry’s glare disappeared and he smiled, as he looked back at the younger girl. “I will. We will watch over you, Luna.” Luna smiled brightly at these words. 

“What!? We?” Tom asked shocked. Harry simply smirked at him. 

“We are partners, are we not, Tom Riddle?” Harry asked with a smirk. Tom frowned and sighed. 

“I am stuck with the most impossible angel out there.” Tom muttered, making Luna laugh at them. Harry also laughed. 

“Nope. The most impossible angel out there would be Voldemort, Tom.” Harry said. Tom looked up at the green-eyed angel, shocked that he would say something like that. 

While Luna innocently asked. “Who is Voldemort?” 

The two angels looked at the young blonde and Harry shook his head. “No one you need to know about, Luna. He is dangerous.” Harry said seriously. She just nodded at his words. 

When it was getting later in the afternoon the two angels actually escorted Luna back home. Luna had just said that Guardian Angels should do that. Tom had smiled at the two of them, seeing Harry happy made him happy. 

All three of them were unaware of the red eyes watching them.

##### 3 years later.

Those two meetings with Luna seemed to bind the three of them together. As Luna grew up she spend a lot of time with the two angels, and this year she already turned 12. Tim seemed to go by so fast. 

And Harry was only happy to talk to her, seeing her grow up, despite knowing it was not allowed to speak with a human like that. And Tom was happy to see Harry so carefree with the young girl, so he let it all pass.

Even though it was not allowed to get attached to anyone. Tom found this very amusing, considering it was another rule Harry was breaking. It was truly a miracle that they never got caught during it all, but with the two of them not even Severus could keep his eyes on them. Tom knew at times at least Severus was close by and he knew Harry could feel it too. They just made sure at those moments that they kept their distance from Luna and from each other. 

Together they stepped back into the portal to the Light World and before they were even able to go to their houses, Minerva stepped towards them. 

“Tom. Albus would like to speak to you.” She said and Tom just nodded, knowing he needed to go see the leader of the Light Angels. 

Tom faced Harry, who shrugged and smiled at him. “Take care Tom and see you later.” Tom saw that Harry actually walked in a different direction, but he shrugged it off.

Tom also said his goodbye to Harry and walked up to the big manor at the end of the town. Tom glanced up one second towards the big sphere in the sky that protected them. No one knew how it was created, but it made sure that no Dark Angels could get in. 

There had been rumours however that Albus Dumbledore himself had created the artefact, yet no one knew for sure. Tom had always hated the artefact; it always seemed to shine down light amongst this world. 

He wanted to knock on the front door, but he heard Albus’s voice call out to enter, so he did. He saw the Elder Angel standing there, Severus next to him. “Come, Tom.” Slightly annoyed at Albus’s tone he followed the other angels. 

When they reached the office Albus sat and gestured towards a chair. With a small feeling of dread in his body Tom sat down on the chair, eyeing the two angels. 

They didn’t know about Harry and him, right? They didn’t know that they had breaking so many rules in the last years… They didn’t know about his feelings…? He couldn’t afford any mistakes. One mistake was enough for Dumbledore to send him away. “You wanted to see me, sir?” Tom asked in a polite voice that held no emotion whatsoever. 

Dumbledore regarded him silently for a while and it took everything Tom had to keep silent. Finally Dumbledore’s voice broke the silence. “Yes…” It was spoken so carefully that Tom’s feeling of dread and fear only increased. 

“I wanted to talk to you, regarding your changes.” Dumbledore sat back and looked over him, making Tom frown and suppress a glare. “I was taking a big risk in putting you together with Harry, but I am glad that it paid off. You certainly have changed a lot, Tom.” 

The blue eyes looked straight into Tom’s eyes, but Tom didn’t look away. “I have. Harry is a great partner.” Tom replied, hoping to play it one the safe side. 

Albus nodded thoughtfully. “Severus, please leave us.” Albus said then. Tom saw that the dark-haired angel looked confused, before reluctantly leaving the office. “I am glad I gave you a second chance, Tom… I have to admit I had my doubts in the beginning of it all.”

Tom couldn’t help narrowing his eyes. “It was not my fault!” He snarled, his anger rising at Dumbledore’s words. 

“No it was not… I believe you were just too caught in your emotions...” The blue eyes regarded him over the spectacles, making Tom glare at him. “I could understand your anger… You were shaped by the orphanage and I was willing to give you a second chance. At first I thought it was useless, but you didn’t stray.” Albus said and then he sighed, shaking his head. “You followed all of the rules, except when it came down to your partners and not leaving on your own. I hope you understand the importance of that rule now?” 

Tom stayed silent; he still often went off on his own, as did Harry. But Dumbledore didn’t need to know about that. “Yes, sir. I understand.” Tom replied. Knowing he was just giving the reply Dumbledore wanted to hear. Tom knew he was just acting his way out. He couldn’t be send away. He didn’t want to leave Harry. 

Dumbledore regarded him for some time, before he nodded. “Good. I am sorry for bothering you, Tom.” The elder angel gestured towards the door behind Tom and said. “You can leave.”

Tom stood up and inclined his head, leaving the office with no words said. His hands clenched into fists. He hated Albus Dumbledore. He truly hated him. He was grateful for this second chance, but still. 

Tom felt the anger boiling through him. The images that still haunted his nights when it was close to the second of November went through his mind. A person that looked so much like himself… His own father. Tom wasn’t to blame for how it had ended, even though he had gotten his second chance. He didn’t feel any guilt for what he had done. He would never feel any guilt for it. 

As he entered his house he saw Harry sitting there on his couch. “Heey... what did he want from you?” Harry questioned, as Tom moved and sat down on the other couch with a groan. Harry frowned. “You alright, Tom?” Tom leaned his head back on the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling. 

“Can you promise me something, Harry…?” Tom asked then as he looked up. Harry blinked and looked confused. 

“Yes?” Harry said carefully. 

Tom looked away and bit his lip. “No matter what happens… Let’s make a promise that we will always stay together?” Tom questioned and Tom didn’t even know if Harry actually wanted to make a promise like that. Maybe he would one day grow tired of him and that thought scared Tom, immensely. He didn’t like it… that thought of losing Harry. 

Carefully Tom looked up and he saw those green eyes looking at him, an unreadable emotion was on Harry’s face. It only made Tom more scared. “Always.” Harry whispered. 

Tom let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he had been holding and he smiled at his partner. When Tom saw Harry smile back at him, he knew that it would be fine. They would be together forever. A promise for a lifetime, for as long as they remained angels.


	2. The Dark Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter :)!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ^-^!  
> All mistakes are my own(if there are any that are annoying let me know please. I didn’t exactly read through this thoroughly)!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and so on ^-^!  
> There will be one last short chapter in this part, as a kind of opening towards the present time as well. And then another story will start with the threesome(Voldemort, Tom and Harry). 
> 
> So cya next update ^-^!

### Chapter 2: The Dark Lord

Tom sat in the park watching all the humans go by. This time he was alone… He needed some time alone to truly think about everything. Harry had promised him to stay forever together. Would they be able to keep that promise? It still scared Tom… What if Harry knew about what had happened in his past? Would Harry still stay next to him?

As the night fell Tom still didn’t move from his spot, he only moved his head when someone stopped in front of him, looking down at him. The other angel, Tom at least suspected that it must be an angel, wore a cloak and a white mask on his face, so Tom couldn’t see his face. 

He had not felt anything, so this was not a Dark Angel then? Tom frowned, as he asked. “Who are you?” 

The person stepped closer and Tom stood up, not wanting to be at a disadvantage by this unknown person. “Why don’t you take what you want?” The person said. The voice almost like a seductive hiss. Tom took a step backwards, feeling on edge. “Aren’t you the kind of person who always got what you wanted? Will you let someone like Dumbledore take that away from you?” 

Tom didn’t say anything, but his anger must have shown on his face, as the stranger chuckled. “Of course not… you do not want to be weak. Yet you willingly bow your head to Albus Dumbledore, only to stay next to your precious partner.” 

Tom tensed… Those words hit in too hard. “Think about my words. And think well. You could have everything you wanted. Will you truly let Albus Dumbledore control you?” With these words spoken the stranger turned around and walked away. 

Tom stared at him until he disappeared into the streets and was out of his sight. Who had that been? Tom looked to the ground, thinking back on his words. In his previous life he always got what he wanted, when he had died he had changed… 

He desperately craved for Albus’s acceptance. He wanted to prove that he deserved his second chance. In a way he was indeed bowing down to the leader of the Light Angels and that thought made him cringe. 

The next morning Harry walked with him once more. “Are you alright, Tom? You’re even more quiet than usual...” Harry whispered and Tom could hear the concern in Harry’s voice. 

“I am fine… I just have a lot on my mind.” Tom replied, as he looked away from Harry. 

“You know you can tell me everything right… no matter what.” Harry said. 

Tom shook his head, his mind far away, on memories from his past and on his sinful feelings for Harry. “Not about this…” Tom replied. “Never about this.” He muttered.

“Alright, just so you know the offer stands. You are my partner, Tom.” Harry said. Tom sighed and smiled, albeit sadly. He wanted to know, so desperately he wanted to ask Harry what he truly meant to him. But as Tom glanced at Harry from the corner of his eyes. He saw that Harry was once more smiling happily at the people walking past them. 

Tom frowned and looked away again. No, he could never take Harry away from this all. Harry belonged in the Light World; he would not attempt to bring Harry down. His feelings would forever remain buried if he could only see that smile. It was fine like this; he shouldn’t act upon his desires and lust. 

Even though he wanted so desperately… The words the other angel had said yesterday had seemed to awaken his desires even more. He wanted Harry, why would he deny himself something like this? For Albus Dumbledore? To prove that he was worthy of that second chance he got. 

They spend the day in the park for some time and Tom smiled a bit as Harry watched over Luna, while the girl happily skidded through the park. _‘Why don’t you take what you want?’_ The voice echoed through Tom’s mind and his smile faded, as he watched Harry. 

He saw the way Harry moved, as he ran after Luna, the way those wings flexed before he took flight and seared past Luna. 

The smile on that pretty face that seemed to radiate happiness and so much light. Tom’s eyes travelled down over Harry’s body hiding beneath those white cloaks. How would Harry look like naked…? 

Tom’s eyes widened, as he realized his mind was going into dangerous area and he looked away from Harry and Luna. He stared at the ground, lost in his thoughts of yesterday evening. _‘Think about my words. And think well. You could have everything you wanted. Will you truly let Albus Dumbledore control you?’_

Tom narrowed his eyes. “Tom…?” Harry said warily and Tom looked back up. Tom saw Luna standing next to Harry, frowning slightly at him. 

“You look even darker…” She muttered softly. Harry glanced sideways towards the girl with wide eyes. 

As Tom looked into the emerald eyes he saw the tension that Harry was unable to hide. “Luna… I want to speak to Tom alone for a bit.” Harry said. The girl nodded and left them alone. Tom didn’t want to be alone with Harry right now. He might do something stupid or say something stupid. 

Harry sighed and then sat down next to him. Tom tensed, but didn’t say anything. Harry stayed silent for a while, apparently not knowing what to say either and Tom glared at the ground in front of him. To have someone so close and knowing you can never have them… that was pure torture. 

It was this point that Tom knew, fate was cruel. Even in death it was cruel towards him.  
“Tom… please tell me what is wrong with you? Aren’t we partners?” Harry asked slowly. 

“Yes, we are… But there is nothing wrong.” Tom replied. 

“Bullshit. Even Luna noticed something is wrong Tom.” Harry snapped and Tom looked up shocked at his partner. Harry sighed and carded a hand through his hair, making Tom look at that simply gesture and he wondered what Harry’s hair felt like. “Tom?” Harry questioned and Tom focused on Harry again. 

Tom sighed and looked away. “I just have a lot on my mind.” Tom admitted. 

“Is it about something Dumbledore said?” Harry asked softly and Tom just shook his head. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Tom muttered with a glare, as he leaned back against the tree. Tom was aware that Harry kept watching him. 

“You can tell me anything, Tom…” Harry whispered. “I only want to help you. I don’t like seeing you like this.” 

Tom carefully looked up at his partner. Harry clearly looked worried. For one second Tom began to doubt it all. Maybe if he just told Harry the truth, everything… No… Tom looked away, unable to look into those emerald eyes that had seemed to capture him. “Maybe one day…” Tom lied. 

“Alright…” Harry whispered and Tom wondered if Harry knew that he had been lying. Knowing the other angel Harry might know, but would not push it either way. 

Later as they returned to their houses in the Light World and said their goodbyes towards each other Tom noticed that Harry seemed a bit different as well. It almost was like Harry wanted to say something during their trip back, but the green-eyed angel didn’t say anything. 

Tom hated it, he could feel it. Bit by bit, there was a gap appearing between the two of them. His own feelings were the cause of it. In a way he could never tell Harry. There was so much he wanted to tell his partner. 

Maybe tell him the truth about how he died. Maybe tell Harry that he loves him, confessing his every sin. If he did that, then the gap would disappear again. Or maybe Harry would finally understand how tainted he truly is and leave him after all. He couldn't tell him... 

Tom sighed as he finally lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling he wondered what Harry was thinking. He wanted to know what Harry was thinking about him… 

Eventually Tom fell in a restless sleep. His dreams plagued with nightmares of his past. 

> Tom looked at the manor on the top of the hill. It seemed so big; he could hardly believe that this was the address he got. This was where his father lived; Tom Riddle Sr.
> 
> Tom walked up to the house and touched the knife he had hidden in his pocket. He pulled his cloak over it as he knocked on the door. 
> 
> He heard more people inside and he tensed. Briefly he glanced over his shoulder, seeing no other people around. The door opened and he tensed as he looked at a person who resembled him so much, the only thing that was different was their age. 
> 
> He saw his father’s eyes widening in disbelief. “Tom? Who is there at this rainy day?” A female voice asked from inside and Tom Riddle saw his father frown. 
> 
> “Leave!” He snarled and attempted to close the door. But Tom wasn’t planning on leaving and put his foot between the door and immediately pushed it open. His father staggered backwards and Tom raised the big knife. 
> 
> “What the hell do you think you are doing!?” His father screamed. “I told you to leave! Do you want money or anything?!” 
> 
> Tom held the knife and raised it towards him. The older man moved backwards into the room where two elder people were sitting at a dining table filled with food. Tom stared at it, not believing this… 
> 
> Here he was trying so desperately to get his earnings to make it through another day and this meal on the table looked like a feast meal. Something that he would never be able to afford… 
> 
> “Who are you?” The woman asked, clearly confused why he looked so much like Tom Riddle Sr. The woman stared at her son. 
> 
> Tom glared at them all, disdain filling him. “Me? I am his son!” Tom stated, as he pointed towards his father. “My mother was Merope Gaunt.” Tom glared at his father. “Does that name ring any bells?” 
> 
> Tom Riddle Sr. narrowed his eyes. “That woman!? She was foul… it was a simple one night stand, not my fault the whore got herself pregnant.” 
> 
> “How dare you!” Tom screamed, rage filling every fibre in his body. Tom saw it too late as his father reached backwards and grabbed a riffle from the wall. Tom still lunged forward. 
> 
> His father aimed the riffle straight at his head. “You are not my son!” He screamed.
> 
> “Thomas!” The woman yelled, shocked. 
> 
> A loud gunshot sounded through the now silent house. The last thing Tom saw was his father’s eyes widening in shock, before his dead body fell backwards. Blood trailed from the wound in Tom’s head. The knife now stabbed into Tom Riddle Sr. chest. 
> 
> The two elder people screamed, as their son stumbled backwards, gasping for breath as his hands touched the knife located in his body. 
> 
> Meanwhile Tom saw a bright light and everything faded away. 

Tom sat up with a gasp, closing his eyes. Why now…? it was not even close to the second of November. He shouldn’t be bothered by these nightmares. His hand went up towards his forehead, the place where the bullet entered and he was shot to death. 

He lowered his slightly trembling hand and balled it into a fist. He got up and dressed quickly, he needed to get out, right now. He didn’t care, he needed fresh air. 

 

He slipped past the few Angels which were still awake and went to the portal that only Harry and he knew about. He walked through and landed in an alleyway in London. He pulled his cloak tighter around him and extended his wings. 

He flew to the top of a building and sat down on the edge, staring at the night sky. “You won’t get what you want if you run from it.” A voice said and Tom immediately looked over his shoulder behind him. The same person from before stood there, cloaked and masked. 

The person moved closer and looked down upon him. “So sad… truly. Who are you fooling? Albus Dumbledore? Harry Potter? Or maybe even yourself?” The person cocked his head to the side a little, seemingly thoughtful.

“Who are you…?” Tom asked. He already had an awful suspicion that he knew who this was, but he wanted to hear it. He needed to hear it. 

“You already know who I am, Tom.” The other angel whispered as he moved closer and Tom stood up, standing close to the edge of the building. “You just don’t want to admit it yet.” Tom tensed as a hand grabbed his chin. He stared right into the eyes hidden behind the mask and could see those red eyes staring back at him. 

“Voldemort…” Tom muttered softly. He could not see the Dark Lord’s expression, but he didn’t need to. 

“Well done…” Voldemort stepped closer and Tom’s eyes widened, as he leaned back, away from the other. A soft chuckle sounded and another hand moved up and removed the mask. “Do not fear me, Tom Riddle.” Tom gulped as he saw Voldemort smirk at him. “It has been some time, since another Light Angel intrigued me so.” 

The grip on his chin tightened and Tom attempted to push the other away from him. But Voldemort wasn’t letting up either, as a hand encircled him and pulled him flush against the other’s chest. Tom stiffened and looked into those deep red eyes. 

“But of course… we both know you don’t exactly belong with those Light Angels.” Voldemort whispered, as he stared down into those blue eyes. Tom’s eyes widened and his heart started beating louder at those words. The Dark Lord leaned closer, until he almost kissed the other. Tom’s mind caught up and he struggled, but the other was stronger and didn’t seem willing to let him go. 

“L…Let go of me.” Tom snarled, as he pushed his hands against Voldemort’s chest, but the other only chuckled. 

“A murderer like you shouldn’t belong there. You should be mine, Tom Riddle.” Voldemort hissed, the red eyes now looking at him full of hunger. “Mine to use, to possess and devour.” A dangerous glint appeared in the red eyes. “Mine to taint.” Those words should scare him, Tom knew that. Yet why then felt he warmth rushing through his body. 

Then all of a sudden the Dark Lord let go and stepped backwards, giving Tom the room to breathe and step back warily as well. Tom looked at the other angel, who still watched him with a hungry gaze. “But not yet….” Voldemort whispered. “Remember these words, Tom Riddle.” Tom glared at him, but Voldemort only chuckled. “You will be mine, as will Harry Potter.” 

As the Dark Lord flew away, Tom screamed after him. “Don’t you dare touch Harry!” A cold laugh only echoed through the night sky. As Tom was left alone, he let himself fall to his knees. His body trembling. Harry’s words echoed through his mind. _‘He knows your weaknesses… He uses them against you. It is like he can see into your heart.’_

How was it even possible for such a Dark Angel to get close to him without him even sensing it…? How did Harry feel when Voldemort had been near him? As Tom sat there, trying to calm his mind and his body. Why had his body reacted to being near him? He had felt something akin to the desire and lust he had felt for Harry. 

As the sun was rising he knew he wouldn’t be long alone anymore and he moved so he was sitting on the edge, facing the sun. He was right after a while he heard the flapping of wings and he could hear an angel land behind him. “Tom…?” Harry asked. 

Tom didn’t say anything, as he stared at the sunset. “Harry, can I ask you something private?” Tom asked back, as the other Light Angel sat next to him.

“Of course, you can ask me anything.” Harry replied. Tom didn’t look at him, he didn’t dare. 

“Voldemort… what was meeting him like?” Tom asked softly. At first Tom believed that Harry was not going to answer, but then Harry’s voice sounded next to him, so soft that Tom almost couldn’t hear it. 

“It was different than the other Dark Angels… Somehow it is impossible to feel him at all. Even though his aura is darker than any of the other Angels…” Harry said softly. Tom could hear Harry sigh. “His words… his promises were like poison, poison that I wanted.” 

Tom glanced up at Harry, Harry looked back at him. “When he touched me it felt like my whole body was on fire. Everything that I held up inside me came out. As if his mere presence was calling to the darkness in my soul.” Harry muttered. 

Harry broke the eye contact and looked at the sun. Tom kept looking at his partner. “He almost kissed me…” Harry shook his head and glared towards the ground far beneath them. “I wanted to kiss him…” 

Both of them stayed silent. “Tom… promise me if you ever see him, run away alright.” Harry said softly. Harry looked up at him. 

Tom nodded. “I promise…” Tom whispered softly. Harry smiled at him and Tom felt something inside him ache a bit. He turned his gaze back towards the sun. As they sat there in silence Tom wondered if he should tell Harry the truth after all, but he chose against it. 

Days passed and everything seemed to return to normal. As normal as it could be at least. Tom still struggled with keeping his feelings in check. The thought of him falling didn’t scare him, but Voldemort had also said that he would also get Harry

He couldn’t let that happen… Tom never wanted Harry to fall in Voldemort’s hands. As he glanced towards Harry walking next to him, he felt all those feelings rushing through him and he clenched his fist. Ignore it all… Tom’s eyes turned sad. This was impossible.

They walked through the streets silently, until Harry broke the silence. “Luna is a great girl, don’t you think?” Harry asked with a fond smile. 

“Yes, she is. Despite all the things she went through.” Tom said. His mind still far away. But at least Harry had stopped questioning him. Though Tom could see that Harry was worried at times. 

Silently they walked, while Tom considered everything that had happened. And his sinful thoughts that a Light Angel shouldn’t have. It made him realize once more that Albus had only giving him a second chance. He shouldn't mess this up... 

 

If he could have Harry close to him, it should be enough… But Tom began to doubt whether it was still enough. As Tom looked towards his partner his eyes trailed towards Harry’s lips, but he quickly looked away. He couldn’t give in to it. 

They reached the corner on the street. “I will stay here for a while longer.” Tom said.

Harry looked a bit sad, but he still nodded. “I will return to the Light World. Take care, Tom.” Tom nodded and Harry smiled at him, as he walked away he waved back at him and screamed ‘See you later’. 

Tom waved back at him, as Harry rounded a corner and disappeared from his sight, his smile faded from his face. 

He definitely needed some time alone, he turned around and stared at the ground as he walked through the streets. Thought of Harry filled his mind, just like always. It was always Harry, Harry and more Harry… 

Sometimes his meetings with Voldemort played through his mind. He rounded a corner and stared at all the humans. How easy it is to be a human. To not have this curse. To be able to do what you want without any consequences.

He shivered when he felt the air around him change darker. Tom extended his wings and looked around. He didn’t see anyone looking at him, but he felt it. He backed away and turned around quickly taking flight. 

That dark feeling that radiated through the air could only mean one thing, Dark Angels. Tom flew around a corner and backed away. The feeling faded away, they had not seen him. He let out a sigh. He still stepped backwards looking at the alleyway in front of him, until he bumped into someone. 

His back hit a hard chest and the person behind was unmoving, yet Tom could feel the dread in his own body. He had not felt this angel… His eyes widened and he wanted to rush forward but two arms encircled him, keeping him tight against the other’s chest. 

“Let me go…” Tom snarled as he struggled. Voldemort chuckled. 

“I think not. Your time is up, Tom.” Voldemort hissed against his neck. Tom was pushed forward he kept his hands out, to make sure that his face wouldn’t hit the brick wall. The body behind him kept him caged against the wall. 

“Your doubts are so annoying… I know you want him. You know you want him. Why are you hesitating then?” Voldemort hissed as he bit down hard on Tom’s neck. 

Tom let out a pained gasp and tried to push the other away from him. “I...” Tom’s voice trailed off as a tongue licked the wound. He shivered as he bit his bottom lip. Voldemort laughed and pushed him even closer against him. Tom’s trembling body didn’t seem to listen to him anymore, through the onslaught of emotions. 

Voldemort chuckled. “Just give into your desires.” Tom felt the warm breath on his ear and Tom bit his lip even harder, not wanting to give the bastard more satisfaction. Tom wasn’t weak. He heard Voldemort chuckle softly.” Weakness… what do you consider weak, Tom?” Voldemort asked. “Is giving into your desire a weakness? I think not, these feelings of love you have for the boy, are a weakness. I can free you from them." Voldemort whispered softly, so seductively. 

Tom closed his eyes and braced himself against the wall. Desperation moved through him. _‘Tom… promise me if you ever see him, run away alright.’_

“I can’t….” Tom gasped out. He made a promise. He needed to fight this. If Harry could fight this, then he could fight it too. A cold laugh sounded from Voldemort’s throat and it made Tom freeze. 

 

“Just give in to me; we both know that such a dark heart as your own does not belong in the Light World.” Voldemort whispered. Tom bit his lip even harder. A tongue moved slowly over his earlobe, making the Light Angel shudder. “I have seen you heart…” Voldemort said. His voice a mere whisper close by his ear. “And it is mine…” Tom let out a small gasp as he felt lips encircle his earlobe and then he felt Voldemort suck on it. Tom’s breath hitched at the unfamiliar sensations. 

Voldemort laughed. “It feels good, doesn’t it, Tom?” Tom tried to shake his head, making Voldemort only laugh louder at his denial. Tom swore he could hear his own heartbeat, and it only seemed to get louder with every word that was said. 

Voldemort roughly grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around. “It is quite sad… A murderer between Light Angels.” Voldemort whispered. Tom froze once more when he heard those words. All Tom’s struggled stopped abruptly, as his hands fell to his side. Wide black eyes regarded the Dark Lord in front of him. “Oh I know, Tom… Your father… he deserved it, for trying to kill you as well. For leaving your mother to die. For being the very reason you were raised in that awful orphanage.” The hand then gripped his chin, but Tom stood there frozen. 

Tom opened his mouth and closed it again; he couldn’t find the words to say. Voldemort seemed amused by this, as his thumb moved to Tom’s lips, pushing slightly at Tom’s bottom lip. “You don’t have to hide your real self anymore. Come with me and you can get everything you want.”

Tom closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes. “Empty promises.” He snarled. His words were pulling him in. Faced with his own past Tom wondered if he could fight it. He knew… deep down he knew there was no way he deserved to stay in the Light World. Albus had only giving him a second chance… out of pity. 

Voldemort shook his head, though he looked amused. “I always keep my word, Tom. Unlike others you know.” Voldemort smiled. “I will give you what your heart desires most right now.” Voldemort put his hand against Tom’s cheek and Tom knew he should pull away. Run away, but Voldemort’s words seemed to capture him anyway. Deep down he already knew what Voldemort was going to say. The final stray that could break him. “I will give you Harry Potter.” 

Voldemort smirked as he saw Tom’s pupils dilating at his words. “Harry will be yours… You can have everything. You won’t have to act anymore. You can touch him.” Voldemort inched closer until their breaths were mingling. “You can fuck him.” Voldemort hissed against his lips. 

Tom let out a small gasp at those hissed words. The thought of actually giving in to his feelings crossed his mind, but doubt creeped up. He stared deeply into those red eyes. “For Harry.” Voldemort whispered, most likely feeling his doubt. Tom frowned. “Harry will follow you, Tom. I can assure you that.” 

“He won’t.” Tom argued, though his voice sounded unsure. His desires slowly winning the fight. Voldemort only shook his head and smirked. “Even if he does… you wanted him as well.” Tom said with a glare.

“I can see into his heart as well, his desires have changed now. He wants you as much as you want him.” Voldemort said and Tom wanted to believe his words, he really wanted Harry to like… no to love him as much as he loves Harry. “And if you go with me, you only have to share him with me.” Voldemort smiled. And it looked so strange on that face. Such a charming smile. 

Voldemort leaned closer and Tom felt the Dark Lord’s breath on his neck. “Imagine what you could do to him, without those rules binding you. Imagine what he could do to you…” Voldemort whispered, as those lips gently kissed that pale neck. Tom shivered and put his hands atop Voldemort’s shoulders, he was aware that he was trembling, but he couldn’t stop it.

His body didn’t seem to want to listen to him anymore. And deep down he didn’t want to stop this. He wanted it, no craved it. He was going to break his promise. Tom bit his lip. For Harry… Would Harry truly follow him?

“Close your eyes, Tom. Feel my hands on your body, but imagine they are Harry’s hands. Feel what he could do to you…” Voldemort hissed seductively and against his better judgement Tom closed his eyes with a shuddering breath. 

Fingertips trailed down over his chest, barely touching and Tom bit his lip as he wanted to move forward, yet at the same time he didn’t want to give in. He shouldn’t give in completely. The hand swiftly opened his trousers, as another hand moved under his shirt. A cold hand moved up over his stomach and Tom gasped. 

This was wrong… This wasn’t allowed, but he could not help want it. Harry… All the things he could do with Harry if only he gave in. He could be closer to Harry, actually touch him, act on his desire and lust. 

Fingers traced over his left nipple making Tom arch his back and his head hit the wall behind him, a soft groan tore from his throat. The lips against his neck turned upwards as they slowly kissed and sucked on his neck. 

Tom’s breathing increased, as images of Harry filled his mind. Harry… His Harry doing all those things to him. Him fucking Harry. “Oh god...” Tom groaned as a hand circled around his cock and gently started moving. His body shivered as those hands played with his nipple and his slowly hardening erection. 

Tom’s fingers clenched into the shoulders, desperate to have something to hold on to, as his body were going through so many unfamiliar sensations. “Harry….” Tom groaned and the hand on his member sped up, as if hearing his plea. 

Tom kept gasping and moaning and he let his head fall forward upon the other’s shoulder. Harry… His whole body trembled and he felt a coil in his stomach ready to burst. “Oh god please… Harry.” Tom moaned. He was so close he could feel it, his body succumbing to all those feelings. 

Tom could see himself fucking Harry, taking what he wanted for so long now. His desire and lust overruled all his other emotions. Tom shuddered when he felt his balls tightening and only a few more fast strokes and the semen was spurting out of his cock. 

The hand kept moving and Tom moaned loudly as his body shivered from the intensity of it all. A cold laugh sounded next to his ear, making Tom freeze immediately, and his eyes snapped open. 

The hand in his trouser was pulled out, as was the hand under his chest and Tom felt cold all of a sudden. Realization hit in hard…. This wasn’t Harry, this was Voldemort and he had just doomed himself. And in a way he had doomed Harry.

A hand harshly pulled his head back, the fingers tightening in his hair. Tom’s wide eyes met those red eyes and he saw the smirk on Voldemort’s face. 

Voldemort’s other hand touched his cheek and Tom was aware it felt sticky and he wanted to pull away, but Voldemort just gripped his hair tighter, making Tom wince. 

Tom tried to regulate his breathing through this all, but he couldn’t. A thumb moved once more towards his lips and Tom felt the semen on it. Voldemort laughed softly. “You look so pretty like this, Tom…” 

Tom kept silent. It was as if in this moment he had lost everything. It took everything he had to not cry out right there and then. He wouldn’t be able to return to the Light World. His time with Harry was over. 

“No… it is not.” Voldemort whispered against his lips. “You can take him with you, no need to despair, my little angel.” 

Tom glared, but Voldemort simply chuckled at him. “He will be yours to keep, Tom Riddle.” The hand on Tom’s cheek moved and once more grasped Tom’s chin, gently but firmly. “Come home where you belong.” Voldemort whispered and then he placed a gentle kiss on Tom’s mouth. 

Tom still stood there frozen; at least his breathing was back under his control. His mind however was still all over the place. “You cannot return…” Voldemort said, the red eyes narrowing. “Don’t fight against your own desire.” 

Tom could see that Voldemort was getting impatient. “You can finally get what you want; you only need to shed those white wings and come back home.” Voldemort stated. Voldemort grinned and then put his hand on the back of Tom’s neck and pulled the Light Angel forward, against his own body. Tom let out a small gasp at the sudden movement and Voldemort took the invitation as he pressed his lips against Tom’s in a rough kiss. 

At first Tom was tense and unresponsive, but then his hands went into that black hair and he pulled harshly. Voldemort stopped the kiss and smirked at him. Tom was gasping as he stared at the Dark Lord. “I knew you would make the right decision.” Voldemort said and for one second, one last second, Tom doubted his decision, but Voldemort pulled away and his hand landed on his back. “Come. Let’s go home.” 

Tom let Voldemort silently guide him. He didn’t see any other angels around. They moved through some deserted alleyways and they reached one portal where the Light Angels didn’t even know it existed. 

Tom tensed as they entered and he felt the dark atmosphere surrounding him, drowning him, pulling him in. “Don’t fight it.” Voldemort whispered next to him. “It takes some time to get used to it. You have been in the Light too long, my Dark Angel.” Tom frowned at the name, but kept silent. 

He saw some of the other Dark Angels watching them and as they approached the castle he saw Bellatrix standing there. “My Lord!” She said, clearly excited, at seeing her Lord again. Tom glared at her. 

“Leave Bella. I will call for you later.” Voldemort said. Tom noticed that she looked at him and glared, before huffing and walking past them. The Dark Lord laughed, as he pushed Tom forward. 

Inside the castle, all the walls were black and it felt cold. Tom shivered and the arm on his back moved up, bringing him closer to the Dark Lord. Tom inwardly cursed when he felt a bit better. 

They moved up some stairs and finally they reached a bedroom and Tom’s eyes widened. “Relax. I won’t hurt you. Well not your first time at least.” Voldemort said with a chuckle. As they stepped into the room Voldemort closed the door and Tom felt the coldness settle around him once more. 

Darkness that seemed to be calling him in. He was gently turned around and pushed backwards. As his knees hit the edge of the bed he fell back on the soft matrass. Voldemort climbed on the bed as well and hovered over him. “The only thing that will actually hurt this evening is tearing your wings apart.” 

Tom tensed, but before he could even reply. Voldemort’s hand landed on the back of his neck and pulled him forward into a kiss. Tom shuddered and his hands grasped into the black hair, as he attempted to gain back some control. Voldemort laughed softly against his lips, making Tom glare up at him. 

Tom watched as the Dark Lord sat back and removed his robe, letting it fall on the floor next to the bed. He then opened the zipper and the button of his pants, pushing them down a bit. Tom eyed the penis which was revealed to him, it was rather big. At least from what Tom could see it was already bigger than his own. 

Voldemort moved and started opening Tom’s white cloak. Tom sat up and the white cloak was discarded to the floor. “We will need to burn that. I think black suits you better anyway.” Voldemort smirked at him. 

Tom remembered how his black coats fitted him perfectly when he was still human. A small smirk played on his lips. “Agreed.” Voldemort seemed amused by his reply, as he chuckled softly and leaned closer. 

Tom kissed back immediately this time. He could feel the darkness surrounding him, welcoming him. He felt more at ease now… even more at ease here than he ever felt in the Light World. Voldemort’s hand moved down and trailed over his chest. Tom closed his eyes and moaned in the kiss. 

Voldemort quickly undressed him and Tom let him. As the Dark Lord kissed his way from his neck towards his chest, Tom buried his hands in Voldemort’s hair. He arched his back and let out a groan as Voldemort sucked on his left nipple. His other hand moving over his right nipple. 

Voldemort moved further down when Tom pushed him down, he could feel Voldemort’s lips curve upwards at this. “So demanding.” The Dark Lord hissed, as those red eyes stared up at him. Tom craned his neck to watch him as he slowly licked his cock. 

Tom’s breath hitched. Voldemort’s fingers twisted his nipples and Tom’s head moved backwards as his cock was sucked down the Dark Lord throat. “Oh god...” Tom gasped out, his fingers tightening in the black strand of hair, as Voldemort started bobbing his head up and down. 

Voldemort moved his hands down and nails raked over Tom’s chest, making Tom arch up slightly. Then it all stopped and Tom groaned, as he opened his eyes and glared at the Dark Lord. 

“Patience, Tom.” Voldemort said. A small smile on his face. Tom tried to regulate his breathing a bit, while the Dark Lord moved from the bed and grasped something from the drawer in the bedside table. 

Tom blinked at the bottle. Lube… of course. With a small feeling of anticipation Tom opened his legs wider, as Voldemort kneeled between his spread legs. Tom watched as the Dark Lord applied some lube on his hand and started pumping his own cock. It was a slightly mesmerizing sight and Tom felt his cock twitch at it. As he looked back up to look at the Dark Lord’s face he saw those red eyes staring down at him intensely. 

After a few more strokes Voldemort put some lube on three fingers and one finger traced through his crack. Tom shivered slightly at the feeling of his intimate part touched like that. 

A finger pushed inside and Tom closed his eyes. It felt strange… Slowly the finger started moving in and out and twisting a bit. Tom held in his breath when a second finger breached him. He felt the two fingers move in and out and stretch him. 

Voldemort’s other hand then started stroking his cock and Tom let out a deep moan. Tom had his eyes closed so he gasped loudly as a mouth circled around the tip of his shaft and sucked. “Fuck.” He groaned as he opened his eyes and looked straight into those red eyes. 

Once more he could feel his body growing closer to another orgasm. His fingers tightened in the sheets as he pushed his hips upwards. Voldemort chuckled and the vibrations went straight through Tom’s cock. 

Tom then felt another finger appearing at his entrance, as the third finger pushed in slowly Voldemort moved down and almost deep throated him. Tom’s hand latched onto the head and applied some pressure, keeping him down. A tongue licked the underside of his cock and he could feel it twitch slightly in the Dark Lord’s mouth. Tom let him up after a while. 

Those red eyes stared down at him, as the three fingers pushed in hard. Tom moaned as they hit his prostate dead on. His hands once more clenched into the sheets, as he pushed his hips back. He felt so stretched. 

Then the fingers were pulled out and Tom bit back a whine, he had been close, so close. He could have reached his orgasm without anyone even touching his cock. Tom gasped and looked at the other male, as Voldemort hovered over him and Tom felt his cock touch his ass. 

Tom narrowed his eyes, making the Dark Lord smirk at him. The Light Angel moved his hands and held on tightly at Voldemort’s shoulders, fingers tearing into the black shirt. 

With one hand on his own member and another on Tom’s hip Voldemort pushed inside. One full thrust, completely in. Tom arched his back, his legs giving out on him and landing on the bed, trembling slightly. “You bastard…” Tom groaned out. 

Voldemort leaned closer and kissed his neck. Tom gave him more access. “It is quite satisfying to have someone in my bed that is not exactly bowing down to me...Yet. It has been some time since I felt this aroused." Voldemort whispered. 

Tom opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. It certainly felt weird, he felt so full, so complete, so at home. Without thinking he moved his head and bit down hard on Voldemort’s neck, making the other gasp softly against his own neck. Then a cold laugh echoed through the room. 

“Oh, you should not have done that.” Voldemort’s hand latched onto Tom’s hips, hard enough to leave bruises and then he started thrusting, giving Tom no more time to even get used to his size. 

Tom moaned and gasped as the Dark Lord fucked him hard. His hands still held on to the Dark Lord’s shoulders. He could already feel the coil in his stomach again, his balls tightening. He was getting closer. “Harder.” Tom gasped out. 

And Voldemort leaned down a bit more and grabbed Tom’s knees, pulling them over his shoulder. His hands tightly held Tom’s thighs as he thrusted inside deeper and harder. 

Tom moaned as his body was moved, so that the cock inside his ass reached even deeper. Tom arched his back when he felt he reached his peak. “Oh god!” He moaned as his seed spilled over his chest and stomach. 

He felt the Dark Lord move his legs down once more and before he could even attempted to catch his breath from his orgasm, the Dark Lord kissed him. Tom placed his hands on the Dark Lord’s head as he kissed back, feeling the cock inside him twitch and them he felt something warm being shot inside him. 

Voldemort’s movements stopped soon after and their kiss turned a bit gentler. Tom closed his eyes as the other pulled back. 

And even as he was turned around he did not move away from the other’s touches. He felt content here right now. He laid there on his stomach. “Open your wings, my dark angel.” Tom hummed and without thinking made his wings appear, to content to think. 

A hand moved between the two wings over his back. Tom sighed and leaned into the touch. Voldemort grinned, as he grabbed both wings by their base. Tom’s eyes shot open, but before he could even protest the Dark Lord pulled hard. 

Tom screamed as his wings were torn apart, his back arched attempting to move away from the pain. His hands clenched into the pillow in front of him. He felt Voldemort move over him as he tried to ignore the awful pain on his back. Lips pressed kisses over his back and then against the nape of his neck. “Black wings suit you better, Tom Marvolo Riddle.” Tom gasped and groaned out in pain and then he lost consciousness. The pain of his wings ripped off from him too much.


	3. Inside the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the last part of ‘The Fall of Tom Marvolo Riddle’ :).  
> Hope you enjoyed this story as well. And I will start writing the next one :). 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy this last chapter for now ^-^!  
> All mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> And thanks everyone for the kudos and so on ^-^! 
> 
> Cya next update ^-^!

### Chapter 3: Inside the Darkness

##### Light World:

Harry frowned as he didn’t see Tom anywhere and he could feel the tension in the air. Some Angels seemed to be on edge and Harry walked to the big manor at the end of the town. He needed to speak to Albus. 

He needed to know what was happening; he could not ignore the feeling of dread inside his body. As he wanted to knock on the door Albus already called his name and said to enter, so Harry did just that. 

He saw Minerva standing near the fireplace and he could see Severus standing slightly behind Albus, who sat behind his desk. “Sir, please tell me what is wrong?” Harry asked, their faces didn’t betray much, but Harry saw that something was terribly wrong. 

Albus sighed and looked over his glasses towards him. “Harry, Tom is gone. You will leave with Severus for some time, until it is safe for you to return.” Albus stated. 

Harry didn’t even hear the last words anymore; his mind had stopped working on ‘Tom is gone’. “Tom?” Harry whispered. He saw Albus gesture, but his mind still hadn’t caught up and Severus pulled him by his elbow and away from the office. 

Harry let him. “You need to leave Potter…” Severus stated, but Harry still couldn’t hear it. Harry was aware that he just followed the other. As they flew over all the buildings and away from London. 

After sometime flying Harry realized they weren’t even in Britain anymore. “Where are we going?” Harry asked. Inwardly Harry cringed, his voice sounded so hollow. 

“Ireland…” Severus replied, not giving any more information. And Harry stayed silent… Tom… No, Tom couldn’t be gone. It couldn’t be true. What was he doing? He needed to find Tom. His mind finally started working again. The haze which it was in now gone.

He turned around, but apparently Severus saw it and caught him. A sharp hit on his head and Harry let out a pained gasp, as he lost consciousness. His body going limp in Severus’s arms. 

Severus stared down with pity at the angel in his hands, but he sped up. He hoped they would reach the manor later today. 

 

##### Dark World:

Tom let out a deep breath, as he felt the soft matrass beneath him. For one second he was not aware of where he exactly was, until reality hit in and he sat up with a gasp. As he looked around, his eyes found Voldemort sitting on a chair next to the bed, staring at him. 

 

Tom became aware of the pain in his back and knew that his wings had been torn off. A small smirk appeared on Voldemort’s face. “Welcome home, Tom Riddle.” 

Tom knew he should feel angry at being used like that. He should be mad at the other, but right now he couldn’t exactly bring to feel anything at all. He could still feel that his bottom was slightly sore, but he also still felt content. The worse part was he did feel at home, although the dark atmosphere seemed to suffocate him a little bit. 

“You will get used to being here.” Voldemort said as if he knew what he was thinking about and Tom let out a groan as he buried his head in the pillow. What had he done…? Harry. He could get Harry. 

“You need to recover first. Harry will not walk away.” Voldemort said and Tom could hear some movement and when he looked up he was all alone in the dark bedroom. 

It took Tom a few days to recover and he started searching through London, all their places where they often hanged out. But Harry was nowhere in sight. The thought that Harry had left made him feel empty and he felt the anger rush through him. 

He returned to the Dark World and walked straight up to Voldemort who was sitting in his throne, reading a book. Bellatrix was sitting close by his legs, moving her hand over the Dark Lord’s thigh. “This is all your fucking fault!” Tom snarled as he moved closer to the two of them. 

Voldemort lowered his book slightly and looked at him over the edge of it. Bellatrix stood up and glared at him. “You have no right to speak to our Lord like that!” She snapped at him. Right now Tom didn’t care about her at all. 

“Bella, my dear. Leave us.” Voldemort ordered as he lowered the book completely. Bellatrix seemed sad, but left, glaring at Tom while she moved past him. “I heard about it. Harry Potter is gone. Albus moved him away from London for the time being.”

Tom stiffened and his glare intensified. “You knew?” It was so soft spoken and so full of anger. Voldemort watched him carefully and then his lips turned upwards. 

“Albus is a fool. The boy will return one day. London is his home after all.” Voldemort stated, as he moved his hand sideways and put the book on a table standing next to the throne. “Just relax, Harry will come back.” 

Of course both of them knew that Tom would not relax. Tom flew towards him in his anger, a knife in his hand that he always had with him now. Voldemort narrowed his eyes. 

Tom’s eyes widened as Voldemort who had been seated all that time, moved with a certain grace and speed, before Tom could even fully gather what had happened, he was on his back. One hand firmly on his throat and the other on his wrists, applying so much pressure it actually hurt and Tom was forced to let go of the knife. Voldemort straddled his waist, keeping him down completely. 

Voldemort leaned down, so close that their faces were a mere inch apart. “Let me make this clear, Tom Riddle.” Voldemort said, his voice cold, yet Tom noted it was full of restrained anger. “Never attack me. No matter what.” 

Tom just nodded, his anger disappearing at the angry aura that surrounded Voldemort. It was bringing him completely off balance, this was the first time he felt Voldemort’s aura and it was so dark… Voldemort’s lips turned upwards. “Good. Let this be a lesson.” Voldemort clashed their lips together, in an angry and dominating kiss. 

That day Tom learned to never attack Voldemort and he kept his anger in check. 

Days passed and quickly it turned into months. Luna had seen him, but because of his darker aura, she seemed a bit uncertain whether she could approach him. It actually hurt him that even the young girl was avoiding him. 

Months turned into years and before Tom even realized it 2 years had passed. That year when he was standing in the park Luna walked up to him. He blinked as he saw her look at him, regarding him silently. She had always been wise, even now he could see the wisdom in her eyes. “What happened?” She asked softly. It was strange seeing, the young girl turning into a teenager. She must be 15 now. 

Tom looked away and silently he started to explain everything. He told her about Voldemort and Harry. Even said to her that Harry had left and she also seemed quite sad about it. 

“I will wait…” Tom said when he finished explaining. “Even if I have to wait forever for him to return, I will wait.” Luna nodded, but her eyes seemed sad. 

“I hope he returns soon.” She had said. 

Just like that Tom promised to wait. He often was seen in the park, on a corner of the street and whenever Luna saw him, her eyes would turn sad. 

As 10 years had passed, since Harry had disappeared Tom started to despair a bit. But he kept hope, even if only a little bit. Yet it was fading rapidly lately, Luna was the only one who kept being hopeful and her light and hope made him feel like Harry would return one day. 

In Tom’s eyes Luna had turned into a fine young woman, she just turned 22 and she even found a nice boyfriend. Though Tom could see that his aura was dark. She said his name was Draco. Tom had instantly warned her, not really wanting the girl to get hurt. Draco didn’t seem to be the type for her and he was not all that charming. 

Luna ignored his warnings and a year later Tom had been right. Draco only wanted her for sex, but she kept pushing him away all the time, until the blonde male almost raped her. 

Luna had ran out of the house, but Draco had caught up with her easily and as he attempted to hit her, another male stepped in her life. Neville. Neville protected her and Luna was quite happy. 

“Is Neville a good person, Tom?” Luna asked him. Tom looked at her, before giving her a brief nod. For one second he saw pity in her eyes. That even after 11 years Harry had not returned. “Thank you.” She said then and she left. 

She knew by now, that he didn’t speak much anymore. He was often silent and brooding lately.  
After 18 years had passed, Tom finally gave up. 

Luna walked up to him, when she saw him in the park. A young girl, just turned 4 walked beside her, holding her hand. Her daughter, Lucia. Luna stopped in front of him and looked sad. Tom shook his head. “I am not coming back…” Tom stated. 

Luna nodded. She seemed to understand. “What will you do if he returns…?” Luna asked him. 

Tom walked past her and away from her, not even bothering to reply. In truth he knew he would always go back to Harry. 

If Harry returned Tom would find him… He made a promise after all. Together forever.

The two years spend in the Dark World changed him even more… He realized that he was becoming more like Voldemort himself and the Dark Lord seemed quite amused by it. Tom knew the Dark World had been tainting him. It had always tainted him, ever since he lost his white wings. 

In those two years it felt like the light inside him had completely died. 

 

##### Present time:

Tom gently moved his fingers over Harry’s cheek. Harry stirred slightly, but didn’t wake up. A soft smile appeared on Tom’s face as Harry buried himself a bit further against him. 

Tom couldn’t believe he had almost giving up on Harry. “Where have you been all those years...?” Tom questioned softly. Harry muttered something in his sleep, but Tom couldn’t quite catch it. 

After their lovemaking Harry had fallen asleep and Tom had gently cleaned the Light Angel, although Harry wasn’t so Light anymore now… Even though he still had his white wings, they wouldn’t be there for long.

Tom stiffened when he heard his front door being barged open. He groaned and as silently as possible he left the bed and walked into the living room glaring at the Dark Angels who had just entered his home. 

“Leave!” Tom hissed venomously, as he saw Bellatrix, Rabastan and also Rodolphus standing there. 

“Ahh... Tommy, why? You are not going to keep Harry all to yourself right? You should share him. He is after all one of the purest.” Bellatrix said as she moved closer to him, but Tom just stepped in front of the bedroom door and glared at her. 

“Leave, right now or I will not hesitate to kill you.” Tom snarled. Bellatrix frowned, but it quickly turned into an angry glare. 

“Just because you are our Lord’s favourite doesn’t mean you can order us around!” She said, grabbing a knife from her high heel boots. 

Tom straightened as he eyed her and the knife. He hated the fact that he had nothing on him, he even was completely naked still, but he would not let Bellatrix pass. “Leave all of you!” Another voice ordered from the open doorway and Tom smirked, as Bellatrix stiffened, before practically running to their Lord and bowing down in front of him. 

When they all were gone Tom looked over to Voldemort, who stepped closer to him, the red eyes looking him over. Then Voldemort grinned at him and grabbed his chin gently. “I kept my promise.” He whispered against Tom’s lips. “You will not have to share him with anyone…. Other than me.” Voldemort hissed, clearly leaving no room for Tom to disobey him. 

Tom bit back his words, knowing better than to go against Voldemort himself, but he still glared at the other angel. Voldemort let out a cruel laugh, as if he knew what went through Tom’s mind and of course he knew.


End file.
